


comfort

by Sumi



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: “How are you feeling, Scott?”





	comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greygerbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/gifts).



“How are you feeling, Scott?”

Scott cracked opened one eye and chuckled weakly. “I'm doing okay, SAM. Voeld was just really trying.”

“Exaltation seems especially cruel. Even all the data I have collected of the Kett would have led me to such a conclusion.”

The response caused Scott to let out another laugh. However, this time it sounded more bitter than anything. “Apparently a Kett's cruelty knows no bounds. It's no wonder the Angara we're so on guard when we crash landed on Aya.”

“Scott would you like me to contact, Dr. T'Perro? According to my research it can be beneficial to talk about, trauma.”

“No, I'm good, but thanks for the offer, SAM.”

“You're welcome, Scott.”


End file.
